Lambo alert
by Tennoda
Summary: From my list of old stories. Just some lighthearted fun with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn woke up in an unfamiliar place. It took her a moment to let her surroundings sink in and realize that she was in her new room in the Autobot base.

She hadn't been there for long yet, a couple of weeks, and she had trouble getting used to it. Falling asleep wasn't a problem, though, since from the day she had revealed her metal controlling powers to the others, she had been practicing relentlessly to make use of them.

She occasionally got help from some of the Autobots, which was sometimes a good, and sometimes not such a good thing. Ironhide for example, training with him was… insert the sound of a whiplash. Well, it was the main reason why she was so exhausted after the day. Optimus on the other hand was patient and careful not to overexert her. Unfortunately he rarely had the time to train her.

It wasn't just the two of them; just about anyone with nothing to do came to help her at some point. It was a good way to get to know everyone and with every Autobot she got to know, she liked them more and more. She wouldn't hesitate to defend them and fight with them against the Decepticons.

That was if she would actually someday be allowed to go with them on the missions. Optimus had made it clear he wouldn't do that until he would be satisfied with her progress. Hence the continuous training.

Dawn stretched and yawned, throwing her arm across her face to block the bright sunlight for a little longer.

"Finally you're awake!"

Normally Dawn would have been startled by the unexpected voice next to her bed, but this one she recognized too well.

"Too early for whatever you're here for, Sideswipe", she murmured and turned around to bury her face in the pillow.

"It seems we have a case of sleeping beauty here", she heard Sunstreaker on the other side of the bed. "What do you think we should do about it, brother?"

"I don't know when you have familiarized yourselves with fairytales, but if you try to kiss me, you'll be spending the next month in Ratchet's tender care", her muffled threat made the twins grin at each other.

"Aww, come on", Sideswipe sat down on the bed next to her. "You know you like us."

Dawn knew she wouldn't get rid of the twins by ignoring them, so she turned her head to see Sideswipe smirking at her. "Alright, just tell me what you want and then get your holoform rears somewhere else so I can wake up in peace and get to training."

Sideswipe leaned closer until his face was hovering right above hers, his blue optics glowing excitedly. "We're here to abduct you."

Dawn stared at the red Autobot for a moment. "So you're bored again?"

"Yep."

She rolled to her back and sat up. "Why don't you just drive to town and look for Decepticons you can bother?"

Sunstreaker shrugged and moved to the foot of the bed. "There haven't been any sightings anywhere in a long time."

Dawn threw her covers aside. "Sorry to hear that guys, but I really have to get going, I don't want to waste good training time."

She moved to slide out of the bed, but Sideswipe put his arm over her legs, stopping her. "You've been obsessed with your training lately and we've decided to help you…"

Both Autobots looked too joyful, which always made Dawn nervous.

Sunstreaker finished his brother's sentence. "…By abducting you and taking you out to have some fun."

Dawn sighed, but before she could do or say anything, Sideswipe stood up and nodded to his twin brother.

"Hey! W-what the hell, guys!" The woman protested as her her arms and legs were grabbed and she was carried to the door. "You can't be serious!"

The seriousness of her words was somewhat diminished by the fact that she was almost laughing. She did like the twins, even though sometimes they tended to be too impulsive. This was clearly one of those days.

On the way across the yard they passed by Ratchet and Ironhide, who stopped talking when they saw the strange sight. Dawn turned to look at them and waved her hand.

"Hi! Just passing by here."

"So I see", Ratchet stated, fiddling with one of his medical devices. "So Sideswipe and Sunstreaker went ahead with their plan."

The twins chuckled and Sunstreaker shook his head. "We can't take credit for this, it was your idea after all."

Dawn cast a surprised look at the medic, who glimpsed at her from his work. "You have been straining yourself too much lately. You need to take a break."

"So you convinced these two to carry out this plot."

"Actually they overheard me talking to Optimus. But as you humans say, this way I can kill two birds with one stone. You go relax for a change and make sure you keep those two away from here so I can finish my work uninterrupted by their constant complaining."

"Sure", Dawn agreed. "I just wish they would've let me change my clothes first."

They continued forward, Sideswipe's words fading away. "What's wrong, you are clothed. Besides…"

Ironhide watched until they disappeared from sight. "I can't help, but feel bad for her. Those two make me feel older each time they come up with their ridiculous shenanigans."

Ratchet started walking towards the medical bay. "Dawn can handle them, I don't doubt that."

"It didn't seem like it just now."

"With her powers and how much she's improved them, she could probably easily put the twins in their place if she wanted to."

Ironhide followed the medic. "You seem to have observed her progress very closely during her stay."

"Yes I have", he said, not offering further explanations. Ironhide didn't ask.

Back at the operation 'Dawn abduction', they had gotten to the two Lamborghinis parked in front of the main gate.

"You guys know I could've walked here", Dawn pointed out when they let her down.

The twins shut off their holoforms and the red Lamborghini's door opened. "You would have come voluntarily?"

Dawn couldn't say anything to that, so she rolled her eyes and got in the car. Sunstreaker drove next to them. "Ready to go?"

Dawn shrugged and smiled. "Well, it's what the doctor ordered."

"I'll race you", Sideswipe declared and roared his engine.

"Haven't I beaten you enough times yet, brother", Sunstreaker boasted.

"I think you might have a problem with your memory circuits, since it was me, who won the last time."

"I just know I'm going to regret this", Dawn hurried to put the seatbelt on and leaned back on her seat.

"We'll see who's better this time", Sunstreaker retorted. "Readysetgo!"

The red and yellow Lamborghinis dashed out through the open gate, Sunstreaker slightly ahead.

"Trust me", Dawn heard Sideswipe's excited voice. "This is just what you need to loosen up."

"Yeah well, so far I think this trip is going to have just the opposite effect."

The ride wasn't actually that bad. At first. In the beginning they saw only barren wilderness around them, but eventually the landscape changed to woods and curvy roads. That was when Dawn held on to her seat and closed her eyes in terror, feeling them skidding in sharp turns. At least she wasn't thinking about training.

After a few near heart failures, they finally came to a sudden halt.

"Hah, I won!" Sunstreaker exclaimed victoriously.

"No way, what race were you watching, you scrap metal for optics! Hey Dawn, you tell us who won."

"Can I open my eyes now?"

The twins laughed and Sideswipe opened the door for her. "You should. I think you might like this place."

Dawn did so and drew breath in astonishment. She stepped out slowly, admiring the beautiful landscape around them. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker transformed back to their bipedal modes and stood next to her. Dawn let her eyes travel across the forest that went on as far as she could see from the edge of the cliff they were standing on. Below them was a small valley with a lake in the middle, completed with a tall, sparkly waterfall.

"This… is perfect", she couldn't take her eyes off the scenery. It sure was a welcome change to the Autobot base.

"Success", Sideswipe grinned and gave a high-five to his brother. "We came across this place on one of our Decepticon hunts."

"So...?" Sunstreaker knelt down and offered his hand to Dawn. "Wanna go check it out?"

Dawn's smile widened as she let the Autobot lift her on his shoulder. She had completely forgiven the twins for abducting her, since they had brought her to this paradise.

"Hey Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe called to his brother. "I'll race you to the bottom."

"Sideswipe!" Dawn yelled, grabbing Sunstreaker's head tighter. "You do that and nobody will ever find your rusting carcasses from the bottom of that lake!"

"My carcass is too pretty to be thrown in a lake, so I'll guess I'll have to say no this time."

"Spoilsport", Sideswipe complained, as if disappointed, but smiling at the same time. "I thought we came here to have fun."

"If you two want to race, keep me out of it."

They started their way down, thankfully at a walking speed. Dawn listened for a while to the twins' bickering, but she was too enchanted by their surroundings to pay close attention. She simply felt happy and serene. Like she was out playing with her brothers, without a care in the world.

It was weird how fast she had begun to think of the Autobots as family more than friends. Maybe it was because her real family was long since gone. Still, the Autobots had their own roles in her mind. The twins were like goofy little brothers and Bumblebee, despite being the youngest, acted like the older, overly protective brother. As for Ratchet and Ironhide... better left unsaid.

She loved them, no doubt about that, and loved what her life had become, even with the fact that there was a war going on with the Decepticons. Here she was accepted. She didn't want to think what the future might bring for all of them, not there and then, everything was too perfect for such thoughts.

Dawn leaned her head against Sunstreaker's and sighed contently. Ratchet had given her a job to do, so she might as well start coming up with ideas how to keep the twins busy for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**char:** Well, yep. There actually happened to be another one. :) Though not as innocent as the first one. xP

* * *

"Do you two ever rest, or is it programmed in you that you must never stop bugging others?"

Dawn's question was aimed at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who were sitting and watching her training session. She had been at it for a couple of hours already, and the twins had been with her half the time. Now she was getting tired physically and mentally.

"It's a part of our charm", Sunstreaker grinned, leaning casually against a pile of heavy crates. Sideswipe was following his brother's example, taking it easy. "Besides, right now you're the most entertaining thing here."

"Well, isn't that great", Dawn huffed, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead, before repeating her latest exercise and hitting a thick metal wall in front of her with her psychic powers.

Its surface had once been smooth, but now it was filled with deep dents, her newest attack adding another one. She was supposed to focus her powers so that she could tear through the metal, but so far she had had no luck. Even though she basically had the ability to control metal, some things were still easier to do than others. Plus her powers were greatly affected by her emotional state. She still had a lot of training to do if she wanted to gain full control of them.

Her performance got applauded by the twins. Like every other thing she had done after their arrival. And judged.

"I'd give that one a seven out of ten", Sideswipe pretended to be serious.

"Really?" Sunstreaker replied with the same tone. "I was going to give only a six. When you look at it, you can see that it's not as deep as the last one. I'm afraid she's losing her edge."

Dawn could feel the headache coming. During the last hour, the Lamborghini brothers had come up with an impressing amount of ways to make that happen. She shut out their never-ending yammering and decided to call it quits after the next hit. Summoning every last bit of strength she had, she blasted the wall one last time.

"That was clearly better", Sideswipe nodded approvingly. "Don't you think bro?"

"Well, I guess, but it still didn't..."

Both Autobot's attention was drawn back to Dawn, as she without a warning collapsed to the ground.

"Dawn!" They exclaimed as one, running to her.

When Dawn came to, the first thing she felt was surprise. She didn't even remember blacking out. Secondly, came the feel of comfort as someone gently stroked her head. She opened her eyes slowly to meet two sets of blue optics staring back at her.

"What's with those faces?" She mumbled tiredly, trying to move. She quickly noticed that she was being carried by Sideswipe and that he wasn't going to let her go anywhere.

"What's with you fainting like that? You should know your limits", Sunstreaker scolded her, but before she could answer, both mechs froze to listen to something she couldn't hear.

"Optimus wants us on an urgent mission", Sunstreaker stated out loud. The twins exchanged looks and Sideswipe smiled and shrugged. "Go kick some Decepticon tailpipe, Sunny. And bring me a souvenir."

"Will do, Sides."

"Have fun…" Dawn wished the yellow mech, getting a wink from him, before he transformed and sped away.

The dust in the air was still settling when Dawn looked up at Sideswipe. "You know, you can go too. I'm fine, I just…"

Her speech was cut short by Sideswipe hushing her. "Shut it, you're not fine. But don't worry…" His next words didn't exactly calm her mind. "I'm here to take care of you."

"Great, I feel a lot better already."

"Considering that I'm sparing you from having to go see Ratchet, you should."

Dawn hadn't thought of it like that. She sighed in defeat. "Okay, you're right. I guess you're the lesser of two evils."

Sideswipe's expression changed to an ominous grin. "You just submit yourself to my care and you'll be as good as new in no time."

The red Autobot carried her outside the building where her room was and she couldn't help but feel like he saw her as a new, exciting toy to play with. He set her down on the ground, but only for the while it took him to activate his holoform in order to fit inside the human sized building.

As soon as he was ready, he swept the woman off her feet again and headed inside. Dawn didn't really appreciate the bridal style carrying, but there was no use in protesting. Even though Sideswipe's holoform wasn't that much bigger than her, he was still a lot stronger than humans.

"Now, what should we do first to make you better?"

Dawn listened to the Autobot pondering, thinking herself how to keep him off her back long enough to sneak away. "You could go and find me some painkillers for my headache, while I take a shower."

"No way I'll leave you alone, when you're this weak", Sideswipe stated stubbornly. "But I'm all for the second idea."

"What?"

"I'll help you take a shower."

"What?!"

Dawn began fidgeting in Sideswipe's arms. "Let me down Sides."

The mech did as told and Dawn placed her hands decisively on her hips, but right when she was about to lecture him, her vision started blurring. She took a step back and found a chair to fall on. She leaned her head in her hands and groaned.

Sideswipe stepped in front of her. "See? You've used up all of your energy."

Dawn took a moment before sitting straight again and looking at the Autobot with irritation. "I don't need your help."

"Yes you do", Sideswipe insisted and placed his hands on the chair's arm rests, bringing his face close to hers with finality in his voice. "And you can't stop me."

Dawn stared at the glowing, blue optics, unsure how to react to such determination. "So you're telling me I should just be cool with you watching me shower?"

Sideswipe smirked. "What's the problem? I'm not human. It's not like I'm going to do anything so why would it matter if I watched you?"

Dawn couldn't say anything to that. It really was silly to think any Cybertronian would be interested in a human that way. So no, there shouldn't have been a problem. Besides, she really needed that shower.

"Fine. But after that, I'm gonna get some sleep and I want to be left alone."

"Why of course", Sideswipe stepped back and bowed chivalrously, offering the woman his hand. Dawn took it and with his support, they got to the showers.

From there it was awkward for Dawn as she turned her back to him and began undressing. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she wasn't supposed to be embarrassed, standing naked in front of the Autobot made her feel extremely bashful.

"You're getting cold", Sideswipe wrapped his arm around Dawn's waist and guided her under the shower. "Except your face which seems quite red."

Dawn turned her face away and turned the water on. She had noticed, standing next to the mech that he was radiating heat, which she was pretty sure he hadn't been doing before.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She accused Sideswipe half-seriously, keeping her back turned to him and let the water flow on her. Suddenly both metal hands were on her waist and she was pulled against the Autobot. She let out a surprised gasp, shocked as Sideswipe murmured into her ear.

"Immensely."

"S-Sideswipe…" She breathed his name, taken completely aback by the unexpected situation. "I… I thought you said…"

"I lied", the mech grinned, lowering his head down to the back of her neck.

Dawn jumped at the feel of his lip plates pressing on her skin and releasing a small jolt. The hands on her waist tightened their grip and the heat Dawn had noticed just before, was unmistakable.

She was at a loss for words, unable to think properly and unable to move. And what confused her the most was that her first reaction hadn't been to push Sideswipe away or tell him to get out. She vaguely realized that should've been the first thing to do. She wasn't even angry, which was usually the situation with the twins and their mischievous antics. Now she just didn't know how to feel.

"Are… are you serious?" Dawn asked the first thing coming to her mind.

Sideswipe's engine was purring as he turned the woman to face him. "About finding you attractive? Heck yeah." He lifted one hand to the side of her head, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "And unless you feel like you can stop me now, I'm serious about kissing you."

Dawn felt like the challenging fire in those blue optics was mesmerizing her. The hands touching her were electrifying her, renewing her energy.

And she felt like there was no way she could stop him. Or even want to.

Sideswipe placed his hand under the woman's chin, tilting her head up and leaning closer, stopping for a moment to see what she would do. When she didn't protest in any way, he closed the distance between them and brushed her lips surprisingly gently with his.

Again Dawn could feel the startling jolt going through her. It wasn't bad. It was actually quite pleasant. Before she knew what she was doing, she had raised her own hand up to Sideswipe's chassis.

That was enough confirmation for the mech, who stopped holding back and deepened the kiss, pushing her until she had her back against the wall. As Dawn felt the wall behind her she knew she was in trouble. Not that she complained.

Sideswipe pulled back, leaving Dawn wide-eyed to try and even her breathing. The Autobot chuckled, watching her. "What a cute face you have right now."

Sideswipe leaned his arm on the wall next to the woman's head and let his optics travel around her body. His other hand followed his gaze, sliding across the soft skin, searching for sensitive spots. It was slow torture for Dawn, but every involuntary reaction that escaped from her was a prize for the curious mech.

Dawn said nothing, keeping her eyes focused on the Autobot's face, seeing clearly how satisfied he was with himself. It was insufferable, but there really wasn't anything she could do.

Or was there?

Dawn bit her lip and let her hand glide up the mech's chassis and to the wiring partially revealed on his neck. With the lightest touch possible, she drew a line with her finger.

She hadn't expected him to react much, so she was surprised when Sideswipe flinched and looked up at her with a hilariously surprised look. Dawn couldn't stop a smile and was instantly made to pay for it.

"Why you…" Sideswipe's expression changed to pretended anger, which didn't work so well when he was grinning at the same time. "It's still my turn to play."

He grabbed Dawn's wrist and spun her around so that this time she was facing the wall. Then he pinned her against it with his own frame, preventing her efficiently from moving. "Don't make me punish you for breaking the rules."

Dawn turned her head to the side. "I thought you didn't like rules."

"Oh, I always play by my own rules", the mech assured her. "And I think you're just asking to be punished."

Dawn shivered, partially because the wall she was leaning against was cold, but mostly because the words were promising more sensual torture and she didn't know how she could handle it.

Sideswipe slid his hand under the woman's arm and to her breast, aiming for the spot he had just before found out to be very sensitive. He pinched it between his fingers, making Dawn take a sharp breath and tense visibly.

No fair, she thought, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against the wall. The Autobot kept concentrating on her nipple, rubbing it with his fingers and bending lower to send more static kisses on her neck and shoulders.

Dawn kept writhing, trapped in place and holding in her moans. Sideswipe was clearly playing a game and she was too stubborn to give in to him this easily.

"You don't need to hold back, I can see you like my touches."

Dawn forced herself to stay as still as she could and answered in a nonchalant voice. "Are you sure? Because I don't think you know much about what you're doing."

There was a brief silence, during which Sideswipe seemed to contemplate her words. Then the weight on her eased and she was allowed to turn around again. The look she saw on the mech's face was a mix of pondering and excitement.

"What are you thinking now?" Dawn was almost afraid to ask.

Sideswipe gave her a quick grin and turned off the still flowing water. "You know, you have a point there." Without any warning, he lifted the woman in his arms once more. "To make things really fun, I need to do some research first and you'll need to get your strength back."

Dawn reached a point where she just couldn't say anything anymore. The Autobot's train of thought was baffling as well as his intentions of rescheduling their little session. And worst of all, she found herself again unable to tell him no.

She could still feel the effects of Sideswipe's treatment. Her heart was beating a little too fast and she couldn't deny the fact that she was turned on. That only proved how crazy she was. Sideswipe wasn't even anywhere near human and still she felt attracted to him.

Back in her room, the mech placed her on her bed and grabbed a towel to dry her. Not that she was that wet, she hadn't been long under the shower and almost everything, but her hair had already been dried by the heat emitting from the Autobot. She wasn't even cold anymore.

The self-satisfied look didn't disappear as Sideswipe wrapped the towel around her and started drying her. Dawn lowered her eyes and shook her head, trying to hide a small smile that was creeping on her face from having the red mech take care of her so diligently.

Sideswipe left the towel draping over her shoulders, noticing her expression. "What are you thinking?"

Dawn stared at the glowing, blue optics that studied her, thinking how much she usually hated that question, but softened at the sight of the genuine curiosity on the mech's face. "If I wanted you to know, I would tell you."

"You're thinking something about me and not telling. Suspicious…"

Sideswipe might've been somewhat arrogant and narcissist, but in him, those qualities combined with a sort of childlike look on the world. He was always looking for something new and exciting to do, whether it was fighting Decepticons or in this case, gaining… other new experiences.

He, as well as his brother, didn't always take others into consideration, but as a friend he was someone, you could count on to have your back when you needed help. Dawn couldn't deny having lost her temper sometimes with the twins in the past, but she also couldn't deny that both of them were very dear to her.

Dawn looked at the Autobot, who was waiting for her reply, and to his amazement burst into laughter.

Sideswipe's expression got a hint of uncertainty. "I didn't break you by accident, did I?"

Dawn kept laughing, falling on her back on the bed and covering her face with her hands. Lying there reminded her how exhausted she really was now that she was getting over the excitement.

Gradually her laughter died down until she was merely chuckling and smiling from behind her hands. "No you didn't. I'm just tired."

Even without looking Dawn could tell from the weight shifting on the bed that Sideswipe had gotten on the bed with her and was hovering above her.

"I know", his voice stated somewhere near her hidden face. "I didn't forget that, even though it might've seemed so."

Dawn moved her hands to see the mech's face above hers, still holding onto the mischievous grin that could regularly be seen on both of the twins. The red lambo lowered himself, until his head was only inches away from hers.

"I just wanted to see what I could do with you."

Not waiting for the woman's reply that he could see from her expression was going to be pungent; Sideswipe quickly stole one last kiss before retreating. The sudden lack of the heat from the red Autobot left Dawn shivering. She sat up, pulling the towel around her again, and watched as Sideswipe waved to her from the door.

"Now get some rest so I don't have to report you to Ratchet."

"Yeah, yeah", Dawn rolled her eyes.

Sideswipe cancelled his holoform, disappearing from the room, but not before thinking aloud happily. "I can't wait to tell Sunstreaker."

Dawn was left alone with the mech's last words echoing in her horrified mind.

"WHAAAT?!"

Leave it to an alien robot not to know the meaning of the word subtlety. It was already too late to do anything about it, so Dawn settled on plotting revenge. She was too tired to go after Sideswipe now. Sighing, she got up to fetch her nightie, ready to finally catch some sleep.

She didn't have to wait for long to fall asleep, last thoughts lingering in her mind just before her lights went out. Would Sideswipe really spread the information about what they had almost done, and how could she inflict a suitable amount of pain on him in case he would?


End file.
